1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for photographing a subject using a photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing device is a device that stores pictures generated by photographing a subject. The photographing device may be a digital camera. The digital camera stores a picture, which is detected using an electronic sensor in a digital image file or digital moving picture file form instead of using film.
Recently, the development of a digital technology has led to an increase of digital cameras, making it possible for the public having no professional knowledge in photography to easily use digital cameras.
As the use of digital cameras increases, there is an increase of photography by amateurs. There is a problem in that it is difficult for such a person to photograph a subject of various compositions and poses like a professional photographer or a professional model.